Opposite Naruto
by Cas and Aya
Summary: Does it seem that most genderbender fics seem to be the same? Guessing wether it will be potions or a bad jutsu. Good news, Cas and Aya bring a fresh twist onto genderbenders fics!
1. CHPT 1: Red River

Naruto and related characters © Masashi kishimoto

story © Casualeio and Sonidowzero

_Aya: hello there!_

_Anyway little info on story. This is fanfic collab by two people and it is genderbender fanfiction. But before you go " Ugh another one of these sucky genderbender fics. I'm so leaving." just give the story a chance. This is NOT your so-obvious-of-the-potions-or-magic-tricks-that-cause-them-to-change-gender. It is kinda like an alternative universe because these characters are all ready into their opposite sex. First chaper is short and abit awkward, but we promise that the second chapter will be better. Hope you enjoy out story._

---------------------------------------

The usual Team Seven stood and waited at the usual bridge. Sasuke brooding, Sakura admiring the beauty of Sasuke, and hitting Naruto when she gets too loud.

(Yes, when I mean she, all characters became the opposite sex. This is not your regular gender bender Fanfic...)

"Sasuke! I'm so gonna kick your skinny little ass someday and mess up your friking black hair because we all know it's totally fake! " Naruto screamed and pointing at the black hair female. She still resembled her male persona, however her ensemble better complimented her shape and her hair resembled like the sexy no jutsu.

Sasuke only gave Naruto her signature smirk.

" Yeah, good luck with that." She said dripping with sarcasm, black feathered hair from face. Her khaki shorts were rolled up to her upper thigh and gauze was wrapped around her leg up to the cuff of her shorts. Her navy blue shirt hung loosely around her shoulders and bared her midriff.

"It's true! It's true! I WILL become the Hokage!" Naruto screamed some more.

Sakura shoved Naruto making her trip, and the inner Sakura started to appear. The male Sakura's red sleeves were cuffed and so were his black capris. There was a piece of red rope tied around each knee.

" Don't talk to Sasuke that way! Besides her hair is way better than yours! " He shouted at the blonde kunoichi 1 , swiping at his pink bangs. Naruto stands up and pats the dirt off her orange khakis. She folds her arms giving the "humph" face.

_A/N:(Wait! By now you're probably wondering to yourselves why we haven't changed anyone's name yet. There is a good reason for this. We thought'd be funnier if the names stayed the same. Obviously, we were wrong...Aya: we failed most utterly completely! cry cry tear tear..)_

The three genins start to lose patience for waiting for their sensei for three long tedious hours. There was a sudden poof of smoke. A female jounin with wispy silver hair stood. She still had the headband over her eye and wearing her mask. Sakura

inhaled so much of the smoke he started to hack and cough away.

" Yo. Sakura you should really check out on that cough of yours. " Kakashi said. Two genins stood in front of her and pointed fingers at their sensei.

" YOU'RE LATE AGAIN KAKASHI-SENSEI! " Both Naruto and Sakura yelled. Kakashi gave a sweat drop look and holds up her hands to say her defensive excuses(which never really help her a lot.)

" Sorry, I was held up by a the red river2." She explained. Sasuke and Naruto give a the O.O expression.

" WHAT! " They both exclaimed simultaneously.

Sakura hadn't the faintest idea what the three women were saying, but he desperately wanted to fit in so he faked it,

" I understand completely, Kakashi-sensei!"

This earned him another O.O expression from all the female ninjas in a twenty mile radius. After 3 mins of awkward silence Sakura finally decided to kill it, "...April fools?" followed by a crow passing by with a sound of " Ahou3 Ahou". Kakashi shakes her head and adverts her eyes from the blushing pink-haired boy. (Poor kid, to have pink hair and to not know what a period is..)

"All riiiiiight," said Kakashi looking the other way. She pulls out her orange book and starts to flip pages, reading. The title of this particular book was called " Icha Icha Boys " which had the three genins wondering why she would read such a book. Although, Sakura didn't know this but secretly both Naruto and Sasuke read a more light shounen-ai type of books too, being the girls they were. Kakashi looks up from her book with a faint blush and gives a .

" Well the missions we got today is only D ranked. Tsunade-sama said we should take a break from the last mission in Sand. " She said finally. Sakura and Sasuke nod their head and is relieved to take a break from the last mission. Naruto on the other hand objected, the Naruto-style.

" WHAT! A D-RANK MISSION! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THOSE TYPES OF STUPID MISSIONS! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH...! " she squabbled and complained for a long time. After 20 mins, Sasuke finally removed her earplug she inserted awhile ago. She goes up to the whiny blonde and swats at her head.

" Shut up baka! ' she growled. Naruto yelped in pain and glares at Sasuke. Sparks start to fly as both kounichi's have a glaring battle. Kakashi-sensei finally gave a ahem and both girls look at their sensei.

" Let's get started on the mission then. " she said. Naruto pouts and Kakashi thinks of a way to use all that hyperactive energy on the mission.

" Naruto, I heard from the Hokage-sama that the mission will really help you in to becoming a Hokage faster than lighting. " she said. Naruto still didn't listen because she knew this trick very well. The silver haired jounin sighed and whispered into Naruto's ear

'' It'll help you beat Sasuke. "

Naruto's eyes glisten and looks at Kakashi with loads of hopes, but changed to a suspious-looking face

" Really? ' she asked. Kakashi nodded with confidence and saw Naruto run at top speed screaming

" YES I WILL FINALLY BEAT SASUKE'S ASS! "

Sakura yelled at Naruto to come back, because she was heading at the wrong direction. Sasuke went up next to Kakashi and stood there next to her.

" You motivate her by somewhat using my name didn't you? ' she asked her sensei.

" Maybe. " Kakashi said giving a expression. She then felt immensive chakra coming from Sasuke. The silver haired jounin then walked slowly away from the black haired kounichi, and pulled out her orange book.

" Oi, this is gonna be a long day. " she sighed.

to be continued...

Aya: or will it! DUN DUNNNNN! shot by Casualeio

Casualeio: Your an idiot.

-------------------------------------

now for some explanations:

1- kunoichi-female ninja

2- If your a girl then you know what we mean. XD;

3- In the Naruto series, when something silly and stupid happens, a crow in the background will say " Ahou Ahou " in the Background. It means " fool " in Japanese


	2. CHPT 2: Ribbon

Naruto and related characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Casualeio and Sonidowzero

_Aya: Hi there again! If you are reading this, then it means you really like the story. Or you just want to know what the italics says. Ah well, so here's chapter two of Opposite Naruto. This chapter contains random stuff. no not like " BWAHAHA! Sakura burped! " type. More like smart random...If that even makes sense. Okay shutting up now. Here's Chapter two._

**_RIBBON_**

We now start our story as Team 7 trains in the Training grounds. If you just found this story and don't know what the hell is going on, go read the first chapter before you go on ranting at us for thinking we can not tell the difference between the genders of these characters. That's the point of the story you eggheads..anyway.

In the middle of a tense battle, Sakura stood on the sidelines and sighed as Naruto and Sasuke were going at it again. Kakashi was sitting on tree hidden in the leaves reading her perverted book, there for too distracted to break it up.

" You think you're so pretty, but you are SO not! " Screamed Naruto. Sasuke folded her arms and leaned in with a vicious smile playing on her lips.

" You're just intimidated my beauty. " She replied as Naruto began to shake with rage. Kakashi immedatly jumped down and pulled the two girls apart before they started to begin a nasty cat fight.

" Alright, enough with the bickering and start your training. We are gonna start with you three to find three different colored ribbons with a bell attached to it, you are to find the color ribbon you are assigned to. Red for Sakura, blue for Sasuke, and orange for Naruto. Each are located within a 20 mile radius of the whole village. You have at least 8 hours to search your ribbon. You may begin. " Explained Kakashi. Sakura turns his head to Kakashi-sensei and glares.

" Your not gonna go off reading your book are you, Kakashi-sensei? " He asked. Kakashi sweat drops and gives an uneasy eye.

" Oh no. I'm going off to a special meeting with Godaime. " She replied.

" What kind of meet-" Sasuke question was stopped when Kakashi poofed away.

" KAKASHI-SENSEI! " Screamed Sakura and Naruto. They all sighed and went along with their training.

In another training area, another team was finishing up their 603 sit ups.

" Gai-sensei, may we take a break for at least 5 minutes? " Asked Neji, lying on the ground gasping for air. TenTen nodded in agreement with the gray-eyed female, a hacking cough racked his chest. Gai-sensei finishes his final sit ups and-

_WAIT! You must be thinking why we didn't change Gai-sensei's gender. As Cas will explain why,_

_Cas: Alright, picture the sensei in your head. Now put that in heels and a push-up bra. Yeah, you got it. (Try going to sleep tonight and not think of that as you fall asleep.)_

_Aya: My idea would have been that Gai-sensei is really a girl that just went under a sex changing surgery but that was clearly denied. XD;_

_Cas: UGH YOU SICKO! shoots at Aya  
_

Anyway back to the story. Gai-sensei gave his signature smile and thumbs up and looks at his students.

" Okay my youthful students, so young and graceful with ever-blessing souls! You can take a break of at least 20 jumping jacks! " He said. Both TenTen and Neji groan in dissapointment, but the ever eager Lee squealed and gives her trademark smile. (Her's were less creepier than when her sensei does it.)

" We shall do our best, Gai-sensei! " She yelled. Gai-sensei patted Lee's head and smiled down at her.

" That's the spirit Lee. Let that youthful radiance spread to your fists and feet!" Gai yelled. All three students then start their 20 jumping jack break.

Back to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, all of them found their ribbons in the very most dangerous and equally awkward places. Let's go into flashback mode!

_**-------FLASHBACK----------- Cas: OH NO! NOT THE FLASH BACK!**_

_-Sasuke's ribbon-_

After three hours, she finally found her ribbon a top of a single tree. Now I know that the three genin can concentrate their chakra to their feet and climb up the tree, but this tree was very different. It was well over 400 feet, rather thorny, with runny sap of a poisonous substance. Did we forget to mention there was a ferocious lion stuck on the bell's branch with a flatulence problem. We also must not forget the leeches, which were courtesy of Kakashi-sensei. Another plus was the fact there were no other trees around for miles, meaning Sasuke couldn't jump to retrieve the ribbon. Sasuke stared up at the canopy of the tree and then to the trunk and back.

" Ahh. You have gotta be fucking kiddin' me..." She growled before her descent.

_-Naruto's ribbon-_

Naruto's ribbon was actually only three feet away from where they had started. Apparently it seemed that Kakashi-sensei didn't really plan to do this one out., Maybe worn out from doing Sasuke's ribbon first and also not wanting to strain the poor blonde. Naruto whined loudly that she didn't get a challenging one as she goes to retrieve the ribbon and it's bell and finds it has disappeared. She heard a small jingle behind her and turned to see a squirrel with the ribbon in it's mouth. She walked gingerly towards the squirrel and held out a hand.

" Okay little squirrel, please give me back my ribbon. " she coax it quietly. The squirrel stared at Naruto and runs away.

" NOOO! COME BACK AND GIVE ME BACK MY RIBBON YOU DAMN SQUIRREL!" Screamed Naruto, running after the little rodent into the deep and dangerous forest.

_-Sakura's ribbon-_

He eventually found his ribbon...but it was in one of the most awkward and horrific places for a boy to ever find it in.

A lingerie store.

The weirdest thing was how on earth he knew that his ribbon was in a lingerie store, but we'll just say he got some indirect help from a couple of women gossiping. Apparantly, a silver haired female quickly rummaged through the drawers of underwear in the lingerie store and made a huge mess. After 27 lingerie stores, he finally found the one that Kakashi-sensei hid the ribbon in. It was perhaps the most ludicrous lingerie store. Ever. Sakura swallowed hard and a cold sweat started to form on his brow. He began to mutter to himself ' You can do it. You can so do it man. '. He then entered into the store, blushing madly. He started to get strange looks by the women in the store and sakura hoped he'd die soon after the incredulous glances. One of the employees sneaked behind him and tapped him on the shoulder gently.

" May I help you sir- "

" NO! I'M NOT GAY! I SWEAR I AM NOT GAY! " Sakura screamed. The women gave Sakura a strange look.

" Um are you hear to buy a present for your girlfriend? " She askrf. Sakura shook his head and blushed scarlett.

" Yeah, yeah for my g-girlfriend.." He said quietly. The women smiled and pulled his arm twords her.

" Okay sir, what are you looking for? " She asked the blushing pink haired boy.

" Ah, um, I don't know..um, one with a red ribbon and a bell attached to it?" He replied.

'You-sick-kinky-little-freak.' The women coughed before she lead Sakura into a room.

" Um, I'm sure you can find your present here, Sir. " She said quickly. Sakura eyes bulged with horror as he encounters the room filled with transparent thongs and other... naughty stuff that are not quite suitable for children...

Sakura quickly found the ribbon and bell, but it was attached to a pink g-string.

" Ugh. I'm so gonna kill Kakashi-sensei for making me do this. " Mumbled Sakura, holding the under garment to eye level. He headed for the door with the underwear in his fist, stoping as he saw a flying kunai stab the door. He stumbled backwards into a bin of underwear and bras in surprise. He jumped out with various pairs of underwear on his head and arms as a bra was stuck to his chest.

" HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! YOU HAVE TO PAY FIRST!" Yelled the manager. With a frightened squeal, Sakura ran out the door and headed towards to the training grounds with the ribbon and bell avoiding the curious viliager's stares who stared in confusion at the sprinting young man with a naughty pair of pink underwear flying in his hand.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! " Screamed Sakura all through the streets.

" I knew it! " Ino exclaimed to his team mates as they witnessed the fiasco from the ramen stand. Shikamaru rolled her eyes in disdain while Choji was too involved with her ramen to seem to care what he knew. " I knew he was just using Sasuke as a way to hide his orientation! "

_**------------END FLASHBACK--------- Cas: Thank god.**_

Sasuke came in covered in scratch marks, thorns, and was holding her nose. Naruto came in from the opposite side with twigs and mud staining her clothes and hair. Both girls look at each other and heavily sighed before a poof of smoke appeared and Kakashi stared at her students for a moment.

" I see you both got your ribbons. But where's Sakura? " She asked. The three heard a terrified scream and turned their heads to see a pale Sakura running towards them at top speed. He trips and slides towards them, still covered in undergarments.

" Looks like you had fun." Sasuke muttered, kicking a seafoam green thong from her sandel.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at the pink haired genin with curiosity. Sasuke and Naruto get in closer and stares at Sakura. Sakura gasped for his breath and held up a pink G-string with the red ribbon and bell attached to it.

" Here's the ribbon Kakashi-sensei. " He gasped, Kakashi gave him a no.

" Sakura, that's not the ribbon. " Answers Kakashi. Sakura immediately stood up and glared at Kakashi, inner Sakura threating to come out.

" Bu-Bu-But why did women say that a silver haired female jounin was in a lingerie store rummaging through the bins! " He asked her. Kakashi rubbed the back of her head and chuckled a little.

" Oh, I was shopping for myself. Yours was hidden over by the river underwater." She finally answered, pointing west. Sakura started to tear up and soon begins to bawl.

" WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KA-KA-SHI-SEN-SEI! YOU'RE SO-SO-SO-EVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!" He cried falling back to the ground. Naruto patted Sakura on the back and offered sympathy to the poor pink-haired boy, Sasuke on the other hand didn't seem to care either way.

So at the end of the day, Sasuke was avoided by living and non-living objects due to of the horrible smells coming from her clothes, Naruto decides that she loathes squrriels foever, Sakura is now scarred for life, and Kakashi is haunted by three angered genin for an eternity.

the end

The End

_IT'S NOT THE END! WE STILL GOT LOADS MORE TO DO! HAHAHA!_


End file.
